


Vida

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monster inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 1.06, _Skin_.  
>  **Prompt:** Shapeshifter!Dean: "I am your brother. See, deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak. And sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave me." for spnquotefic.livejournal.com.

There was just enough light to finger paint on the wall. A little red here. A little more red there. A rainbow and a sun with long rays that looked like fingers and grass that looked like toes and a tree that was was his whole hand. He leaned hard on the wall to leave it there forever and dragged the rest, smearing out the lie of serenity and illumination. There was just enough light to go back and finish the job. The smell of blood was stronger here, where it had not had a chance to cool, where it was steaming off flesh that wasn't cold while it was still attached, like his. He looked askance at the body roped in the chair. Precarious bones in his fingers balanced the unseen truth of his form: sharp steel claws reign over cartilage. The knife copied the light and it shown brighter and more beautiful than the moon itself. _You're not like me_ , he said absently, _you and your substance. So fake. Always saying the right thing, wearing the right clothes, having the right friends. Never saying how you really feel._ The scent was too alluring, too promising, and he moved closer to continue his study. _I could put you on. Like a cheap sweater. Show you how it feels. I could give you that._ The body in the chair shrieked behind its gag and flung the chair back and forth. _Then how am I any different from you?_ He smiled at her eyes, big and green and terrified. _How?_ He pointed the edge of the knife at his temple. _It's a gift._


End file.
